


A demon, an angel and a human in bed, sounds like the beginning of a very bad joke

by destielseason15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Meg Masters, F/M, Femdom, Food, M/M, Meg Masters Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Showering Castiel (Supernatural), Showering Dean Winchester, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Meg Masters, dildo, meg pegging, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseason15/pseuds/destielseason15
Summary: Dean is a sub with two doms Meg and Cas, Meg got the idea of telling Dean how Bad he was while Cas told Dean how good he was.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Castiel/Meg Masters/Dean Winchester, Meg Masters/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	A demon, an angel and a human in bed, sounds like the beginning of a very bad joke

“Good boy you're such a good boy” says Cas lying on his back Dean sucks his dick. Dean's going slowly teasing Cas’s sensitive head and slit. Meh is behind Dean pounding him hard and relentlessly with her strap-on “aww you can't take it? it's too large for your slutty hole?”

The first dom praising while the other is tormenting was Meg’s idea originally, Cas has trouble saying anything bad about Dean. Cas loves doing anything and everything to Dean except he can't bring himself to say anything bad to him. Dean originally thought this was gonna be a bad idea m because it could be confusing. Dean whimpers a little around Cas’s cock says otherwise. Cas runs his hands through Dean's hair while telling him how good he is. Meg is very different, still pounding into Dean hard and fast. She slaps Dean ass hard leaving red marks. Dean loved having both the man and woman he loved with him.

Dean loved sucking Cas's cock and it filling up his mouth. Dean has sucked that cock more times that he can count. Cas doesn't go too far and lets Dean do whatever he wants. Dean focuses on the head more, running his tongue around it and touching the sensitive slit. He loved so much how Cas filled up his mouth as he loved how Meg filled him up on the other side. Dean has tried anal many times before too. The first time he spent 10 minutes telling himself he was straight and now he is just so straight, especially the dick in his mouth just so straight. Meg has pegged him before but never with a dildo this large. Dean loved the power play of being a sub and loved having two people inside him.

Cas mostly just stays there letting Dean do all the work. Cas keeps telling Dean how good he is while Meg keeps telling him how bad he's being. Meg picks up the thrusts shoving into Dean at an incredibly fast pace slamming into Dean knowing this will leave marks on both of them. Meg puts her hands around Dean’s waist squeezing him. Meg pulls out suddenly much to Dean's dismay, Dean suddenly feels empty but still sucks on Cas. Meg backs away and Cas watches her shuffling while Dean can hear it. Meg picks out a larger dildo and replaces it in her strap on. Meg says “you thought that was big, you have no idea what's next.”

Meg starts with the tip and as she's getting the length in, Dean cries around Cas feeling stretched and burning. Cas says “aww baby, you're doing great, you're taking it so well.”

Meg interjects “Shut up Clarence.”

Cas is a dom but does whatever Meg says. Dean likes when Meg bosses Cas. Meg turns the vibration on and Dean rolls his head by. Dean is distracted by Meg and slows down his sucking on Cas. Meg slaps Dean hard three times in a row leading to a yelp every time. Dean starts taking Cas in faster leading to Cas cuming in his mouth. Dean shallows all of it and gets off of Cas. Meg says “I’ll be nice this time, you can cum.”

Dean cums almost immediately and the sight of both Dean and Cas cuming sends her off the edge and orgasms herself. She pulls out and so does Cas, leaving Dean empty. Cas uses his angel powers to clean the cum off. Megs inserts a large butt plug into Dean and a small one with a green crystal at the end into Cas and one into himself for later. Cas lies on his side with Dean in front of him. Meg sits on the other side of Dean pressing her bare body on Deans front while resting her arm over Dean and on Cas’s back. Meg puts the blanket over all three of them. A demon, angel, and a human who would’ve thought but it works.

Dean wakes up to nobody on his back, he still feels Meg there but doesn't know where Cas is. Meg guides him to the little motel table and sits across from Dean. Cas sets out a simple breakfast sandwich with eggs and potatoes for Dean.Cas starts immediately working on Dean licking his inner thighs and working on the good stuff. Dean is already struggling making small noises so Cas turns on the vibration. Dean continues trying to make no noise as Cas takes him in. Dean cums with the most minimal noise possible. Cas replaced his plug with a dildo slightly smaller than Dean's own dick. Dean takes it out slowly and Dean goes to the edge of the chair to let himself get in the most comfortable position. Cas does most of the work on Dean, Dean cums a second time inside Cas while taking the last bite of his meal. Dean goes to the shower and Meg follows then Cas. They touch each other cleaning the other two off. 

Dean wants to continue showering until he hears a phone call. Much to the protest of the angel and demon he answers. Sam needs him for a werewolf hunt so he starts packing his bag. Cas puts a cock cage on Dean saying “be good while you're gone.”

Dean says while exiting “you two do whatever you want, though I think both of you would enjoy her strap on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing on a late sunday night and well I guess early morning because it's currently 1:00. Was in the middle of a much longer sastiel fic but got an idea. I shamelessly ship Cas/Meg, Cas/Dean and Meg/Dean. I've seen other Dean/Meg/Cas fics but this one has much more Meg/Dean that most. Hope you enjoyed it, this is my second pegging fic.


End file.
